You don't know me But I know you
by Jino and the Pencil
Summary: Continues from the ending of the movie. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She finds herself asking. His shoulders tense inexplicably, eyes swirling with emotion she couldn't comprehend. "No."


Disclaimer: No I do not own Edge of tomorrow or all you need is kill.

**A/N: Holy cow I just watched Edge of tomorrow a few hours ago and it is the shit! The movie is fantastic and it somehow makes me want to go read the light novel too. I actually saw the book in kinokuniya last year but didn't buy it. My mistake, seriously I should have bought it. Damn. I actually wanted this fic to be angsty but it took off in another direction. I was obviously distracted by Emily blunt's sexy yoga pose.**

x-x-x

"Attention!"

Major William cage strode into the training room with a sense of wonderment. He'd never thought that he would be so happy to see this place again. Every time he died and reset, coming to this room had always filled him with anger and an overwhelming sense of failure. Before he had truly 'ceased to exist' as one would call it, William never appreciated the fact that he would see Rita Vrataski alive, in that annoyingly familiar yet somewhat sexy yoga pose.

The men in the area saluted and he tipped his hat ever so slightly to acknowledge their presence. His steps towards her were smooth and well-paced, having walked up to her too many times to count. If the surrounding men noticed anything strange they didn't bring it up. William was glad to be a Major again if anything, smirking slightly when he remembered Master sergeant Ferrel greeting him politely and enthusiastically upon his arrival on the base.

Turning towards the area cordoned off by the 'Do not cross' red lines on the concrete, the man took the hat resting on his head into his hands as he calmly approached the battle hardened woman resting on the floor.

William smiled when Rita noticed his presence and lifted herself off the floor with the grace and poise of an experienced gymnast. He stopped where he always did, three paces away from her. Not too close, yet not too far. Happiness overwhelmed his senses until she faced him with a very noticeable scowl on her face.

"Yes? Do I have something on my face?" Rita huffed in irritation when the man in front of her made no movement to reply, the only thing letting her know that he'd heard her was the slight quirk of his lips. She was tempted to tap her foot in agitation but only held back because he was obviously was of higher rank than she.

"I'm sorry major-" Rita glanced at his uniform branded with his name, "-Cage but I'm not exactly a fan-"

"Of talking?" William cut off with a lopsided smile, stunning the blonde woman before him. She nodded slowly and at seeing the look of confusion and suspicion on her face he let put a small laugh of nostalgia. Her confusion wiped away instantly, and she thought of strangling the obnoxious man before her. "Sorry, I just remembered something funny." William said, gazing at her tenderly.

Rita Vrataski blushed when she felt his warm gaze lingering on the contours of her face and resisted the sudden urge to wrap him up in a warm hug. Something warm and familiar coiled in her body which made her even more confused. She hadn't felt that way since…and feeling this way towards a man she just met? It was ridiculous. Preposterous even.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The Angel of Verdun found herself asking before she could stop herself and was surprised when William's shoulders tensed inexplicably, his eyes swirling with emotion she couldn't comprehend. "No." He replied tersely. They stood in silence for a while and he cocked his head to the side, as if making some sort of decision. The atmosphere was broken when William cage gave her a small smirk and spun on his heel, heading away from her. Feeling insulted at his bold exit, she made to shout at him only to stop mid-way when he suddenly turned around again. This time, his expression not one of nonchalance but of a man who had seen so much death, it was as if he had been dragged to hell and back. It took her breath away.

"You don't know me. But, I certainly know you Rose."

Rita felt her blood run cold and her eyes bulged out in surprise. His footsteps only registered in her shell-shocked mind when he was halfway out of the room. Her body jump started, and she started to run after him yelling his name.

William found himself thrown and pinned to the wall as soon as he stepped out of the room. Thankfully, the area around seemed to be devoid of any soldiers, all of them most likely forced to do PT. He was ripped away from his musings when he felt Rita's warm breath sweeping over his face. She was staring at him with a fire burning in her irises, her hands holding down his arms while she pinned his body against the wall. The man could feel his poor uniform being scrapped by the rough surface.

"You had the power didn't you?" The woman concluded somewhat angrily as her eyes searched his for any sign of rebuttal or rejection. Her fears were confirmed when he did not reply, only choosing to stare at everything but her. "I knew it. So **you** were the one responsible for the destruction of the omega." When she had heard the news on the television broadcast this morning, she had been stunned to say the least and assumed that something had triggered its self-destruction. Cage smiled ruefully and shook his head. "Not me. **We**."

A swell of pride exploded in her chest and she felt herself relaxing into his body. The feel of his body against hers made a small smile grace her lips. It all felt so familiar. The way they bantered in the training area; his witty comebacks that had been able to break through her walls so easily even though they were so thick. She felt a bond between them, of two people who had experienced the same thing and were still alive to tell the tale.

"I saw you die so many times." Rita jumped when he suddenly spoke, his chest rumbling with pent up emotion. "No matter what I did, you always ended up dead. I felt so helpless, seeing your lifeless body _over_ and _over_." Her heart broke for him because she knew what it felt like to see someone close to you die repeatedly and never being able to do anything but _watch_. "Before I destroyed the omega you made yourself into the bait to draw away the remaining mimic you know? As soon as I saw the Alpha turn towards me I just knew that you were gone. Forever. I knew then that nothing could ever bring you back. "

William trembled slightly at having to relive that particular heart breaking moment which would forever be emboldened into his memory. "To see you here alive. It made me…so happy." He buried his face into her hair, to breathe in her unique scent one last time. "I'm just glad to see you again."

She melted instantly.

"Yeah. I'm glad too, because I haven't gotten to know you yet."

Then she tilted her head up to kiss him. She had acted on an impulse, filled with so much happiness and satisfaction that she felt like she might burst. It wasn't as desperate as the first time they did it, but it was just as passionate; even though it was just a light kiss. Their bodies melded together seamlessly, like two pieces of a puzzle and at that moment, it felt like everything they had ever been through was _just_ to get to this moment.

They had nothing.

But they had everything.


End file.
